My Only One
by senate11
Summary: Friendships that transition into something more aren't always meant to be...
1. Where We Now Stand

This is my first fan fiction, the chapter is pretty short but I hope it's written well enough that some of you guys are curious enough to find out what happened between Trunks & Pan in this story. I will dedicate myself to writing chapters for this depending on the amount of readers I have. For ANYONE that finishes this chapter, I would love to hear your thoughts, constructive criticism is always welcome. :)

* * *

_Present Day_

Pan drove down the narrow highway passing an endless amount of pine trees. She had passed the city limits forty minutes ago and had not seen another sign of civilization since.

The low rumbling of her car's engine and the dull scenery did not encourage her tired body to stay alert; her eyelids only got heavier after each mile.

'_The things I do for my job'_ she sighed at her thought and quickly turned on the radio that released blaring music, the last thing she needed was to fall asleep behind the wheel.

A month ago, she had moved back home after finishing her business degree at Staten University and two weeks after she had landed a job at Capsule Corp as the CEO's personal assistant. Needless to say, she was very proud of herself. She couldn't help but smirk, her hard work throughout college had definitely paid off, but she was aware that being friends with the family that owned the company had boosted up her chances of being hired.

She realized the long trip to the outskirts of town was over as she approached the overly modern structure her boss called a home. By the looks of the house it had cost a fortune…another luxury her boss indulged himself in.

"Finally" she exclaimed happily and excited that she managed not to get lost.

Pan parked in front of the house not wanting to take up the space in the driveway next to the white R8 fearing that, if she were to even scratch an inch of the paint on the $180,000 car, her insurance would not cover it.

"Ok, let's see here…" she scrambled for a few papers that needed to be signed for tomorrow. _Contract, contract, approval for new project, contract and…_

"Soup" she said before almost forgetting the concoction she prepared for her sickly boss and friend, hence the reason she drove out to the middle of nowhere just to deliver documents. He had already been out for four days. The fact that his absence at the office was affecting her performance at work annoyed her beyond belief. She was sure his business partners would blame her for Trunk's inability to get things done on time, after all _she _was suppose to make sure he lived his life as was written in her schedule.

Pan stepped out of the car with all the folders in her hand and the soup container over them holding everything down with her chin. She walked quickly to the front door and inserted the spare key she was given when she started working for him.

This was the second time she had been to the house and it took her breath away all over again. The modern furnishings in the living room had a slight contemporary look that made the space less hotel-like and homier. The complete back wall of the house was glass and Pan's most favorite feature.

She stared seemingly at the vast lake and smiled—if there was a heaven, this house was right smack in the middle of it. Remembering why she was here in the first place she got back to business…

"TRUNKS?" Only the echo of her voice answered back and she grimaced. '_For his sake I hope he didn't leave with Marron'._ From what she had heard from his previous assistant it wasn't unlikely for him to ditch work and say he was sick just so he could spend a few days with his girlfriend—Pan didn't blame him, his job took out a lot from a person.

She put the folders and the soup container on the kitchen counter. "I might have you for dinner" she said looking at the container intently and sprinted up the stairs towards his bedroom.

The usually bright room was barely lit by a streak of light that peered through a crack between the curtains. All of the sudden she was reminded of how tired she was as she scanned the room for his bed. _'If he's not here I might as well take advantage…'_ her train of thought was cut off when she saw a sleeping form wrapped up on the bed.

Pan looked on curiously as she approached the queen bed. It was odd seeing Trunks there, he was rarely in his bed during midday unless he was engaging in "extra-curricular activities" as he put it. The comment had made Pan chuckle a little as it reminded her of the weekend he had driven up to the university to visit her. They had drifted apart since…the smirk she had faltered a bit.

"Trunks?" she whispered as she knelt down next to his bed and shook his form lightly to not startle him.

Trunk's head appeared out of the heavy blanket that was covering his entire body. "Hey Panny" He greeted her with a groggy voice and a weak smile. His face was flushed red, his hair damp, and sweat beads apparent on his skin—he looked thinner.

"How do you feel?" It was a stupid question; of all the years she had known him he had never looked so awful.

"I've been better" he muttered as she reached to touch his forehead. She immediately felt rotten for even suggesting that he had lied about being sick, he was burning!

"How long has your fever been like this?" now she was worried, she knew his mother didn't know the condition he was in, otherwise Bulma would have been glued to his side taking care of him.

"Monday" he stated simply in barely a whisper, his eyes closing once again. Pan couldn't believe it; he had been like this since the day he called in sick, four days now. She was angry, not at Trunks for not informing anyone, but at a particular blond who's name she was too enraged to mention.

"The way she clings to you would make anyone believe she'd stay with you at all times" Pan murmured bitterly. And for the first time, Trunks didn't argue in Marron's defense. She was about to take her hand back as she was trying to get back up on her feet when Trunks suddenly held her hand back against his forehead.

The sudden action startled her, his burning hand against hers.

"Please" he begged, "Don't leave" Pan noticed the agony in his expression; his eyes were a little darker than the intense ice blue they really were. She immediately wanted to get rid of the pang of sadness that came over the pit of her stomach…she had _never_ seen him like this…

"I wasn't going to…" she whispered, the sadness that she was feeling had translated onto her features, the corners of her lips lowering down slightly. She had never been very emotional, but neither had Trunks and the wave of emotions coming from him were suffocating her—she felt like crying, but couldn't exactly say why.

Trunks scooted to the other side of the bed and Pan, clearly understanding the hint, laid down next to him with her back against his chest.

"Thanks Panny" Trunks whispered against her neck, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine despite the warmth she felt radiating onto her skin from his body, though it calmed her to hear his groggy voice much more relaxed now that she was next to him.

They laid in silence with Trunk's arm now draped around her waist. She was exhausted, physically and mentally. Pan traced the leather cuff on Trunk's wrist with her index finger as she remembered the last time they had laid like this.

Her eyes were suddenly red and full of unshed tears, she was thankful that Trunks couldn't see her. She needed to stop thinking of the past.

The soft sound of sobs now filled the room. Pan reached for Trunks' hand and held it tight not knowing if the sound was coming from her. The sobs continued until Pan felt the back of her neck moist as Trunks' tears trickled slowly to her back.

"Panny she left me" his voice cracked as he managed to whisper the words. Pan felt a sting in her heart, how could Marron _leave_ him? How could _anyone_ leave him? She felt like a hypocrite when she recognized that she had done so before.

Pan couldn't hold on to the feelings any longer. She brought the hand she was holding up to her lips and let the tears flow.

"I'm sorry" she wasn't apologizing for Marron, but what she had put him through before then…


	2. How We Use to Be

Ok guys, here's chapter 2, hopefully this one will have you reading for a while. Enjoy :)

Suggested song for this chapter: The Harold Song by Kesha

* * *

_Before_

_A year ago.._

The night club lights danced wildly around the bodies on the dance floor. The place looked surreal, especially after four shots of tequila and a few bottles of beer. Pan would never drink that much outside of a club, particularly if she was to go home alone, but tonight was different.

She decided to cut back on the alcohol when her vision started to double, though her friend Lena was not giving it up.

"Your friend" she took a shot. "Is hot!"

Pan giggled incoherently at her friend's comment.

"How long is he here for?" Lena licked her lips seductively as she looked at Trunks on the dance floor with a tall blond that had been trying to keep his attention for most of the night, despite the mob of women that had asked him to save them a dance.

"Tomorrow night". He had gotten to the university earlier that morning; Pan had been more than ecstatic to see her friend again and celebrated at the famous club, TONIC, like they always had. They danced together for hours until Pan's liquor impaired her walking significantly.

"Why do you ask so suspiciously?" Pan's slow reaction had finally caught up to the question she had been meaning to ask Lena. Her eyes shut rapidly as she felt a headache coming.

"You know…" she looked back at Pan under her eyelashes, her green eyes mischievous. "That dorm of yours is awfully small and I wouldn't mind having some company tonight".

Pan pondered the hidden suggestion. Lena was definitely Trunk's type, tall, slim, super model face, but he had joked earlier about her enormous boob job and how he preferred women without a "built-in flotation device". She remembered how Trunk's positioned his hands over his invisible water-melon sized breasts and covered her mouth as a storm of laughter came out of her when she remembered the comment—Lena dismissed her friend's outburst as the cause of too much alcohol.

"Ready to go?" Trunks looked over at Pan who had tears in her eyes from laughter. "Nnn-" She wasn't able to finish the word before Trunks scooped her up in his arms. He hadn't really asked her, instead informed her that they were done for the night. She didn't protest, she wanted some peace and quiet, her head was killing her.

"Bye Lena" Trunks flashed her a side-smile and she winked back at him.

Pan frowned and waved back at her like a child.

* * *

Trunks pushed the door of Pan's dorm open without a lot of effort. They had left TONIC around three thirty in the morning and had made it home safely half hour later. Pan had also calmed down after throwing up all the contents in her stomach when they left the club, but she remained a little tipsy.

He interrupted the story she had been telling him since they got in the car "Panny, you need to change" he looked her directly in the eyes to make sure she was paying attention.

"Where do you have your pajamas?" he yawned.

"At the cleaners" she said simply without a care in the world.

'_Great' _Trunks pinched the bridge of his nose while juggling Pan's weight on the other. He was not planning on sleeping with her while she wore the lacy strapless bra that was peeking out of her dress or the blank thong he saw her pick out of her drawer before running to the bathroom to get dressed for the club.

Frustrated, he put Pan down on the bed while he skimmed through her drawers for something suitable for her to sleep in. Every drawer on her dresser was empty except for the one where she kept her underwear. _'How could she send every article of clothing she owns to the cleaners?'_

Putting the thought aside, Trunks pulled out a sports bra and some shorts he thought belonged to a ten year old girl. It wasn't much fabric, but they were definitely more proper than the undergarments she had on.

"Here put these on" he handed her the items that would serve as her pajamas for the day.

Pan, now half asleep, grabbed them and started undressing immediately. Trunks laughed and turned to look away in disbelief, she wouldn't believe him if he told her what she had just done once she was sober. After a few minutes without the noise of shuffling, Trunks turned back around to find Pan already asleep on her bed.

Trunks grabbed a white t-shirt and basketball shorts from his duffel bag at the end of the bed and went to the bathroom to change. He glanced at the mirror when he noticed twinkling in his reflection—his face was covered in glitter, probably from the blond he had been dancing with not too long ago.

He reached for his back pocket to reveal a crumbled paper; _'Marron 587-488-3278, _he smirked, how sweet of her to sneak her number in his pocket when he wasn't paying attention.

Not giving the blond another thought Trunks changed and headed towards the bed.

He laid next to Pan with his chest against her back and an arm over her waist. The warmth coming for her body was more than welcomed as he buried his face on the back of her neck. _'She smells amazing'._

Trunks drifted closer to sleep as he got lost in the scent of her perfume.

"Trunks, thanks for coming" he heard a whisper in the darkness. "I missed you"

"I missed you too Panny" he said as he held her closer, finally falling asleep.

* * *

"Pan wake up"

She was sprawled in the tiny bed they had slept in this morning, her arms casually laying above her head. He watched as she slept in the poor excuse of pajamas she wore; a sports bra and shorts that were too high in length to be worn out in public. But he loved the way she looked at that moment. His vision hazed as desire took over his body. He would have to relieve himself when he got home.

Trunks exhaled loudly as he tried to regain control of his thoughts.

He ran his hand slowly down her abs until he reached the edge of her shorts—being able to touch her helped him release some of the sexual tension he felt inside. He knew she wouldn't think anything of it; after all, they were just friends. He had never tried to make a move on her or had even suggested he had deeper feelings for her so she wouldn't expect anything risqué from him. Showing affection towards her as a friend was ok.

Trunks pulled at the border of her shorts slightly. "Panny" he chuckled after she started to frown—at least he got a response.

Pan peaked at Trunks with one eye with a tired some expression. "Is your body aware that we got home at four o'clock in the morning from a party where you got wasted beyond belief?" she asked already closing her eyes to go back to slumber.

He scowled at her; he had not consumed nearly as much alcohol as she had. If he had remembered correctly _he_ had been the one to carry her drunken self back to the dorm.

"Pan, come on, it's one in the afternoon" he replied as he positioned himself in between her legs, it wasn't intentional, her bed was so small that he was wondering how they had both managed to fit in it earlier, now he could barely sit with her on it.

"I know, I know" Pan sighed with defeat, it was useless to try and ignore him, he wouldn't stop bothering her until she was fully awake. "So what do you have planned for us today?" Pan asked trying to sound giddy. She adjusted her body bringing her lower region closer to his as she bent her knees, it made her feel more comfortable in the cramped space. A groan escaped Trunks' lips.

Pan chuckled at his reaction, but didn't think much of it; after all, the fact that they were best friends did not change his primal male instincts. Truth be told, if their proximity hadn't caused a reaction she would have been worried.

He looked at her accusingly, clearly not amused by what she had done. He cleared his throat before speaking again "well, not much really" he was distracted by the invisible circles he was tracing with his finger on her hip. "I have to leave at six, that'll be just enough time for us to have lunch" Trunks said casually, now looking at her face.

Pan looked away as soon as she heard the word come out of his lips. Not knowing what else to do she bit her finger trying to feel something besides sadness. _Leave._ She didn't want to admit it, but she didn't want him to go yet. It wasn't that she was alone, in fact, she had made a quite few acquaintances in college, but they didn't fill the void she felt from missing her family and friends back home.

Trunks, being the amazing friend he was to her, had made the separation easier by visiting her every couple of months, but as he took a new position as CEO of his mother's company his stays shrunk from a week to two days.

"Can we just stay here? We can get food delivered" she said softly still starring at the grey wall of her dorm. Her plan was to enjoy his company as much as she could before it was time for him to leave her again.

"Ok" he whispered while taking in all her features. She still managed to glow despite the sadness that was apparent in her eyes, her skin looked radiant against the sun, the loose curls she had from the night before fell slightly below her shoulders, but her perfectly luscious lips were turn down at the corners…he needed to fix that.

"Trunks?"

"Can you hold me? I'm cold" she pouted at him and rubbed her arms as she bit her bottom lip. Sending the majority of all her clothes to the cleaners the morning prior wasn't one of her brightest ideas. All she had left in her closet was club wear.

Immediately, Trunks took the opportunity to lighten up her mood. "Are you trying to seduce me?" he smirked devilishly while holding one of her knees close to him.

Pan raised one of her eyebrows completely confused by the random question. When she caught on to the joke she started to laugh hysterically.

Shaking her head, Pan continued to laugh "you are so full of it" she grabbed the pillow under her head and hit Trunks with it playfully and then landed on the carpet.

"Ouch Panny" he feigned the disappointment in his voice when she rejected him. Pan was about to reach for the pillow when Trunks held her arms over her head with his free hand. He now stood less than an inch away from her face, her heart rate quickened.

Her cheeks turned red instantly and her eyes widened with shock. Their faces had never been so close before.

Trunks realized that this was the first time he had gotten a reaction from her...Ever. It didn't compare to the amount of times she had, unconsciously, made him want her—but he felt proud of himself none the less. He wanted to push her all the way to the boundaries set by their friendship, even though he knew she would never cross it.

"You can't deny how much you want me" he looked back and forth between her dark brown eyes and her lips.

Pan's heart had been hammering against her chest when he first leaned over her, but as it calmed down she could think more clearly. In the position that she was in she could only admire his crystal blue eyes while she buried herself in her thoughts. It didn't make sense for her body to over react at their sudden proximity; it wasn't like it was the first time he stood this close, but then again, his lips had never been in reach to hers.

She felt the need to touch them and see for herself if they were as soft as they looked…She made it her goal to do so.

Pan looked back to his lips and attempted to feel them, but Trunk's hold on her wrists wouldn't budge.

"I'll let you go as soon as you answer me" Trunks was clearly obviously of the internal battle she was having.

She was determined to fulfill what she had set out to do, she couldn't resist. Staring into his eyes once more Pan pushed her head forward to close the gap between their lips.

She closed her eyes when their lips came into contact; his lips were much softer than she had imagined. Trunks was frozen in place for a few seconds and Pan pulled away.

'_What the hell am I doing?'_ she had crossed the line.

"Trunks, I'm—" she was about to apologize before he cut her off.

"Sorry Panny, you caught me off guard" he let go of her arms and put his hand on the mattress next to both sides of her face to support himself. "Let's try that again" he finished the sentence with his husky voice and began to kiss her intensely. Now that he had the chance to savor her, he noticed she tasted of strawberries and alcohol.

He loved it and couldn't get enough of it.

Trunks kissed her thoroughly, sweeping his tongue along hers. He smiled into the kiss at the feel of her hands settling lightly around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer.

Slowly, he placed one of his hands on Pan's thigh and rubbed it softly as if to test the waters—he wasn't sure how far across the line she was willing to go.

Pan tugged at the white t-shirt he had slept in hinting him to get rid of the obstructing article. The feeling of the cold air coming out of the vent made his muscles flex and defined his abs even more. She traced the lines that defined his six pack and pulled him down into a kiss once more.

She had started to wonder why they hadn't tried it before…his kisses were intoxicating. She moaned as she pulled back from the kiss, Trunks had apparently fixated his hands to another part of her body…

"What's wrong?" concern washed over his face when she began to put space between their bodies. "Pan…" he said quietly pulling her chin up so that she was now looking straight at him.

"Do you want to do this?" he asked sincerely, not adding the slightest hint of disappointment in his voice. He didn't want to force her into doing something she was going to regret later. Pan just looked into his eyes for a while, until she found a breath to speak again.


	3. The Broken

Hi Everyone!

I wanted to thank each one of you for leaving wonderful reviews that definitively encouraged me to continue writing this story. I love to hear your thoughts on the characters & events of each chapter so keep bringing the comments .

Secondly, I wanted to apologize for the messy layout of the story. My creative juices start flowing around 12:30pm and I will usually write until past 2:30 (such as today) so by the time I am done writing a chapter I completely forget to write in notations, for example, in Chapter 2 there should have been a note explaining that the events took place before Chapter one, but I'm sure you guys caught onto that :D .

Finally, I started re-reading the story and noticed that it lacked scenario details and I will be aiming to give more descriptive scenarios in coming chapters.

P.S- by request of SpicyShani I have continued to add suggested songs, but they are now included within the story so you know exactly where they fit. Unlike the previous one, this do not include lyrics so it's not distracting while you're reading. If you find this helpful to set the mood for each scenes let me know as well :)

Thanks again for all your support, Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Again, very short but sweet. I promise to write longer chapters after my first Economics test :D

* * *

_Before_

"TRUNKS!" Bra yelled after her brother while she followed him down the main hallway of the Briefs' residence. She could tell he was angry and in a hurry. Her curiosity was eating at her—she needed to find out why, though the high heels she was wearing kept her back from matching his fast pace.

"If you don't want to explain to me what happened, you could at least let me know where you're going" Bra said irritated; nothing annoyed her more than being ignored.

Trunks stopped to grab his jacket from the coat hanger next to the front door and put it on while Bra rushed to get to him. She was almost there when he exited the house and slammed the door in her face. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with her…

"AH!" aggravated, Bra kicked the door and cursed incoherently. Her brother was rarely in a bad mood, but the few times that he was, the thought of strangling him always came to her mind.

"Mom, your son is a real gem" Bra yelled while rolling her eyes as she walked to the living room.

Trunks sat in his car and dialed a number in his cell phone. He waited patiently with the cold phone next to his ear for the person in the other end to pick up.

"Hey" the voice of a woman came out of the speaker

[Play: X-ray Dog-Screaming Souls]

"I'm on my way "he said flatly. The temperature had dropped so much that night that Trunks could see his breath as he spoke.

"Ok. I'll see you in a few" He hung up and turned the key in the ignition. His eyebrows furled even more while he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

* * *

The needle of the speedometer kept rising, meanwhile the objects that could be seen from the side windows turned into blurs of colorful lights. Trunks had hoped that the adrenaline rush caused by his wreck less driving would ease his anger, but it was all in vain.

As he parked his car in the garage of the apartment building and made his way to the lobby where he was suppose to take the elevator the memory of his conversation with Pan nagged at him.

"_We shouldn't see each other anymore…" _ He flinched involuntarily.

He knocked on the door once he had reached his destination—Trunks was eager to see her, his body had developed an intense appetite that he needed to quench.

The door opened slowly to reveal a gorgeous blond with dark blue eyes and fully plumped lips wearing a light pink silk robe that barely covered her upper thigh. Physically, she was perfect in every sense of the word and in the attire she was in she could have easily passed as a Victoria Secret model.

She smiled at him while she leaned against the door frame "You're here early, want to wait for a few while I change?" she offered sweetly.

"No, you're fine" his voice was cool and collected…as if nothing had happened.

Marron led him inside her studio style apartment which was just a long, straight hall. From the doorway, the kitchen, a couch, and at the very end a bed, could be seen without obstruction. The décor was not as extravagant as the ones found in the Brief's house hold, but it was not dull or outdated, he actually liked it.

"So..." she paused to take a zip of the wine she had left on the kitchen counter "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Trunks stood in front of her with his hands inside the pockets of his leather jacket, his features stern. "Remember what you said to me when we first met?" he looked at her intently, his blue eyes meeting hers in the process.

Marron smiled to herself with the glass near her lips. She thought it was impossible for anyone to forget anything that was related to him. "Of course I remember" she smirked back.

"I told you… that If you gave me the chance, I could make you forget about anyone" she said the sentence as confidently as she had the first time she said it; there was no doubt in her mind that she could match any woman he had been with previously.

"Prove it" he didn't demand it, rather, he questioned the validity of her resolution.

Marron approached him with her eyebrows raised in astonishment "that girl really touched a nerve, didn't she?" her response was completely based on an assumption as to why Trunks had even bothered to call her, she hadn't even known he was with someone. When the corner of his lips twitched, she immediately knew she had been right.

"Oh well" she bent over next to him and put down the glass of wine in the small coffee table that stood behind him.

She passed her hand through her golden hair as she stood up to face him once again. Anyone that saw him could tell the degree of his anger by simply glancing at the harsh look in his eyes—to Marron, the facet just made him look even more attractive.

She continued to wrap her arms around his neck while slowly leaning in towards his face "Her loss" she tilted her head to the side, "My gain" their lips had met each other softly, but the mood changed quickly as Trunks deepened the kiss; it was much rougher and needier than the ones him and Pan had shared just a few days ago.

Their tongues battled each other for dominance as Marron's legs managed to hold on to Trunks' hips.

It wasn't hard getting to her bed since it was merely a few feet away from the spot they had stood. Removing the flimsy robe that covered her bare body had been even easier and even though he would have grinned at his latest accomplishment, his lips could not even manage to form a simple smile.

Marron moved quickly to undo his jeans while Trunks removed his jacket and the button up shirt he had worn for most of the day. He pulled out his cell phone out of the right pocket of the leather outerwear before discarding it on the ground when he suddenly felt his groin being engulfed in warmth and moisture. A moan escaped his lips as his head fell back due to the wonders Marron did with her mouth.

After a few minutes of her teasing him with her tongue he couldn't take it anymore. He threw the touch screen phone on the bed and pulled Marron up from her arm so she could lie on the mattress.

A smile finally formed in Trunks' lips as he realized that since the moment he started kissing Marron, Pan had not crossed his mind. He no longer felt like he was suffocating under the weight of her last words; _"We shouldn't see each other anymore…",_ "I don't care" he whispered low enough that it was inaudible to Marron.

He entered her slowly gaining a few moans from her; his thrusts against Marron gained momentum slowly until they were rapid and hard enough for both of their bodies to tense up at the constant friction. The blood continued to rush through his body as his breathing got heavier and sweats beads rose out of his skin, under him, Marron laid with her back arched...He knew it was a matter of seconds before the deed was done.

[Play: X-ray Dog-The Vision]

Trunks' phone was now buried under a mound of sheets next to her, silently announcing that there was a call waiting. Pan's bright name could not be seen through the sheets Marron was reaching for as she felt herself coming close to climax. The way he felt inside of her was driving her crazy! Marron suddenly smacked her hand down on the sheets and clenched them in a fist that accidentally clicked 'answer' on Trunks' phone.

* * *

On the other end, Pan had been expectant as she waited for Trunks to answer his phone. She owed him an apology and an explanation for their last conversation. She needed to fix things…

In her hand she held a photo of them face-to-face happily smiling at the camera. She couldn't believe how close she had come to ruining their friendship.

As she was about to hang up she heard the phone being answered. She needed to get the words out before he said anything. "Trunks I am so sorry! I was confused and didn't know—" she stopped in mid sentence as she heard the heavy breathing and moans coming from the other end of the line.

"Oh God, please". "Go faster" she heard a woman say in between gasps. Pan felt her heart hammering against her chest. She felt dizzy, and soon after, tears were brewing in her eyes as she sat on the floor with her back against the bed frame. _'Hang up!'_ Pan kept screaming to herself internally, but her body stayed unmoved.

"TRUNKS" Pan covered her mouth to stop the whimpers that emerged from her when she heard the woman scream Trunks' name.

She couldn't control herself from crying violently, the tears she had held on to now flowed like a river. She hung up the phone while she held on tightly to the picture that was now crumbled into a ball on her hand.

Pan ran out of her dorm into the freezing cold weather. _'This can't be happening'_. She looked up at the bright moon; her body was so numb that she could not feel the unforgiving wind nipping at her bare feet and arms.

"TRUNKS" Marron screamed his name out in pleasure as she had finally reached the limit. He was reaching his breaking point as well when he was reminded of Pan.

"_Do you want to do this?" he asked sincerely, not adding the slightest hint of disappointment in his voice. He didn't want to force her into doing something she was going to regret later. Pan just looked into his eyes for a while, until she found a breath to speak again._

"_Trunks" she looked and him and smiled; she knew this was right. "You've always been there for me, have taken care of me…you're everything to me" she paused for a moment "there's no one else I would give my virginity to besides you" _

Once he was finished, Trunks got off of Marron and sat and the edge of her bed with his hands holding his head. The giant moon shined its light on him as he cursed himself for remembering her...


	4. Memories and Heartache

Hey guys, here is Chapter 4. I'm super sorry for the long wait. This chapter is less impacting than the previous (to me anyway). Let me know what you guys think and what you would like to see in the story, as of right now, my draft is completely out the window.

I also tried finding play list songs that fit each scene, but it seemed almost impossible. If any of you think you have the perfect song for one of the scenes please please please write me letting me know. I would love to add it to the story.

Finally, thank you to those who have added my story as one of your favorites, it is to you that I dedicate it to :)

To CruelVidel: I added the last scene specially for you! Thanks again for the great comment.

SaiyanWolf-Girl: I LOVED the titled you came up with, my poor chapter would have been nameless if it wasn't for you. Thank you!

* * *

Pan laid on her bed staring at the white ceiling of the dorm. Her face was still stained with the dry tears she had cried the night before.

"I am such an idiot" she said as she picked up the crinkled picture that was next to her and looked directly at his smiling face. "And here I thought you would change for me" she smiled back sadly.

She had been his best friend for years and knew exactly what relationships meant to him—they were a past time...a hobby, and once he tired of one girl he was quick to move to the next. She had never thought much of it, but now that she was on the receiving end it felt like hell.

Pan had never been intimate with another man; _he_ had been her only one.

It was ironic, the one thing she was trying to avoid by suggesting they not see each other happened anyway. Knowing him, she should have expected it...

_"We shouldn't see each other anymore…" _

"_Not anymore, but for a while" she stopped for a moment to think before she continued "I think we both need time to figure out if this is really what we want"_

"_Fine" he cut her off like he had done so many times before, except this time it was serious and intentional…he didn't want to hear anything else she was about say. _

Not in a million years could she have imagined how much it hurt to be played with by him.

Today she was going to fly back home for Bulma's birthday party. She had called everyone earlier to let them know she wouldn't be able to come, mainly because of the phone incident with Trunks, but she changed her mind after.

She wasn't about to let his presence ruin her mood, plus, she really needed to see her family.

Pan pulled out a black cocktail dress out of her closet and heels to go with it; she needed to look good, in case she met Trunks' replacement at the party.

* * *

Pan looked out the cab window as they approached the Brief's mansion. Her heart beat quickened at the sight of the enormous structure. No one was expecting her and she was excited to see the faces of her family and friends who she knew would be overjoyed to see her.

She could see the long line of cars that had formed in the grand driveway behind the gate and decided to walk to the entrance instead of waiting to get dropped off.

Pan walked in through the entrance of the extravagant home to be greeted by all her friends and her family who had gathered at the main hall to take pictures with Bulma.

Everyone was silent and in shock as it finally registered that Pan, the girl who they had not seen in months, had actually come down from school to see them.

"My baby!" Videl screamed while she rushed to her daughter's side.

"Hi mom" Pan said with arms wide open to receive her crying mother in her arms.

"Hey Panny" a male voice reached her ears and ruffled her hair as he passed by.

"Hi Uncle Goten" Pan said in between breaths. Her mother's hug was a choker.

The greetings went on until Pan finally reached the birthday lady.

"Happy birthday Bulma" Pan said as she embraced her. Her son took after her and it was a painful reminder of why she hadn't wanted to come here.

"Thank You" Bulma smiled at her. "I'm so glad you could make it" she held Pan's hands in hers.

"Later on tonight, whenever you get a chance, come talk to me ok?" Bulma smiled sweetly, but it intimidated Pan…she could only guess what the woman had to talk to her about.

* * *

The party continued without any sight of Trunks—to Pan's relief, but deep inside she wished she would run into him. Their situation was complicated; the one person who was supposed to advise her on this circumstance was the same one who had caused her the misery she was living through. Yet, She wanted things to be fixed in a way that she could at least have her best friend back.

[Play: Two Steps From Hell-Fill My Heart]

Pan sat at one of the empty tables in the ballroom and watched everyone dance. She scanned the room picking out individual couples making it a game to guess who the guys had asked to dance with during the slow song. Amongst the load of people she didn't know, the married couples stayed together, Bulma and Vegeta, her mom with her dad—and then, there were the singles. It was surprising to find Goten and Bra together. The way they looked at each other would give anyone the impression that they were actually dating.

She watched as Goten picked up Bra in his arms and twirled them on the dance floor…Pan realized it had been the first time she saw the girl being genuinely happy and she smiled even though an overwhelming sadness came over her.

Pan continued to contemplate the possibility of her uncle and Bra being together as an item when her eyes found Trunks dancing with a tall blond who she thought she recognized. The woman was unconditionally pretty and had a sex appeal that Pan knew was more than apparent to every man in the room.

Their bodies were pressed against each other as they swayed to the rhythm of the music, her arms curled around his neck…and for the first time, Pan felt jealous that _she _was not the one with him.

She closed her eyes as the music took over the emotions completely and she remembered the first and last time she had been his.

_Trunks kissed her fervently as he ran a finger along the length of her naked body. He stood over her with his legs on both sides of her right knee. They had been in this position for a while and Pan's cheeks were flushed from the heat that radiated off of him._

_This was a scene she had not expected to result from their friendship, but she welcomed it...as terrified as she was. _

_He pulled back from the kiss and placed a peck on her forehead as he positioned himself between her legs when he felt Pan began to shiver._

"_Are you scared?" he whispered as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand._

_Pan opened her eyes and nodded with an apologetic look on her face. She was sure it wasn't every day that he had to deal with a 'newbie'._

"_You have to relax a little" he said as he pulled her body towards him so that she was now on top._

_Pan brought her arms to her chest to cover her breasts and asked laughing "What am I doing up here?"_

_He smiled innocently "Letting me admire your body". He took her hands and placed them on her sides, yet he didn't break eye contact._

_Trunks brought his body towards hers so that they were both sitting, Pan still on his lap. "You're beautiful" he leaned in to kiss her and as softly as he did, he pushed her body back on to the mattress._

_Her arms found their way to his neck and pulled him closer at the same time that he entered her._

_She whimpered when she felt the pain shoot up her spin, but it only lasted a minute and soon after she joined his rhythm and chanted with moans._

[End song]

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" Pan opened her eyes the instant the unfamiliar voice brought her back to reality.

"No, go ahead" Pan assured the man with a smile as she took in all his features. He was attractive, brown eyes, bronze skin, and by the signs of his well chiseled arms, he worked out; yet he still didn't compare to Trunks.

She couldn't believe how attracted she was to him even after what he had done. It was ridiculous.

"You looked lonely and since we're practically the only ones not dancing, I thought we'd give each other some company" he said once he had sat down in front of her.

"Sounds like a great idea" she had a zip of the bitter wine that was left on a glass and grimaced at the taste.

"I'm Uub" while he extended his hand to her, Pan noticed Trunks staring at her attentively; his arms still wrapped around the blonde's waist while they danced. Pan broke the eye contact immediately; she hadn't thought he would see her in the sea of people that were in the room.

"Pan" she stated plainly and shook his hand with smiled.

Pan rose up from her chair and grabbed the bottle of wine that was sitting on the table. "I'm having my own private party outside" she swung the container lightly from side to side. "Care to join me?" she smiled at him a bit more seductively than she had meant to, but it did the trick. Uub had shot up from his chair and followed her to the French double doors that led them to the garden behind the mansion.

* * *

Pan was sitting on a huge rock that surrounded the cascade of the pool; she brought the bottle in her hand to lips and titled her hand back feeling the burn as the drink went past her throat.

They had been outside for at least an hour just having small talk and getting to know each other.

"So Pan" Uub looked at her like she was one of the wonders of the world. "You're twenty one, a prominent college student, and a wild child" he grinned at her while looking to the wine bottle she was chugging.

She eyed him while taking the bottle off her lips, "Wild child?" she continued to chuckle. "I'm far from it" he didn't doubt her.

Uub looked down to the ground. "You know…" he sighed "I was hoping you'd be drunk enough to forget that I think you're the most stunning looking girl I've met" he said in a quieter voice.

Pan smiled at his honesty and brought the bottle to her lips for the last time. "Don't worry" she said in between gulps "In a few we'll both forget who we are" she said smiling at his empty wine glass.

They both laughed while being oblivious to the third person that had joined them in the garden.

"Pan, can we talk?" hearing his voice startled her. She hadn't even noticed he had been standing by the doors watching her.

Uub was startled; she hadn't mentioned having a boyfriend. He stayed quiet afraid that Trunks might have heard his confession to Pan.

"I'll be right back" she smiled apologetically to Uub.

Pan got up to her feet and walked past Trunks back into the over populated ball room, but didn't stop once she was inside. She had acted like nothing was wrong, however she knew that if she was to face him, the resentment she felt towards him wouldn't let her keep up the façade.

Her pace quickened as she walked between the couples that were still on the dance floor. Trunks followed behind ungracefully, colliding into people occasionally.

"Excuse me" he squeezed in between a couple that was dancing and then brushed shoulders with a man that was making his way out of the room. "I'm sorry" he apologized for the tenth time.

"Pan!" Trunks called after her; his voice was almost drowned by the music, but it was still clear to her.

Pan had reached the entrance hall when Trunks' grabbed her swiftly by the hand causing her to jolt to a stop. She turned to glare at him and tried to free her hand from his, but he wouldn't let her go.

She frowned in annoyance.

"Was I so bad in bed that now you're trying to avoid me at all cost?" he smirked at her while staring into her hard brown eyes. In comparison, his blue orbs were joyous and deep with desire. He had not wanted to admit it before, but he really missed her and her smile—which, for whatever reason, she refused to show at the moment.

"You should have told me you were coming" he said softly while admiring her. The dress she wore hugged her in all the right places and its straps held on softly around her bare shoulders—his body was aching for her and as he had learned a few days ago at Marron's apartment, no one but Pan could make him feel whole.

Pan just stood in place and looked away refusing to look at him; the hand he held lied limp as if she did not dare touch him with her fingers, but he ignored the gesture.

"I would have picked you up" He caressed her cheek like he had done once before, this time however, she didn't answer or looked at him.

He didn't know why she was acting so distant—it wasn't like her to act that way towards him.

"I thought maybe you had changed your mind" he paused for a moment wondering if his next words would come out bitter.

"…about not seeing each other " Pan continued to ignore him until he grabbed her chin and turned her face so that she was looking straight at him; she was angry, but he couldn't think of a reason why she would be.

"I had" She spat defiantly.

"Had?" Trunks raised an eyebrow at her. He was annoyed and outraged. Here he was ecstatic to see her and she didn't even care. _'If anyone should be pissed off it's me'_ he was still upset with her for even suggesting they should not see each other. Didn't that afternoon in her dorm mean anything to her?

"I'm not going to talk about this now, someone's waiting for me" she tried walking away, but he only held her hand tighter and she winced.

"Pan, if you're playing hard to get I really am not amused" Trunks articulated in a dangerously low voice.

"If you're going to keep this up just let me know so I can—" Pan couldn't take it anymore, she cut him off and began to yell at him.

"Damn it Trunks!" her eyes were watery, but she refused to let a single tear fall.

"Can you just stop pretending like you even care? Go screw whoever the hell you want, you don't need a cue from me" Pan continued to shout as she watched Trunks' expression go from exasperation to shock as the realization hit him. _'She knows about Marron and I..."_ His crystal blue eyes widened.

"I heard _everything"_ Just like that night, she couldn't keep the tears from falling.

Trunks felt a sting in his heart when he saw her cry. He held her face in place and closed his eyes as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Shit" he murmured the curse at himself.

* * *

Trunks had led them to his room on the second floor of the mansion. He was closing the door behind him trying to stop the sound of the music from entering, but it was pointless; it was well past eleven thirty and the party had only gotten louder.

Pan watched him from behind her long eyelashes, her head was slightly bowed and her hands pressed down on the mattress of his bed where she was sitting. Trunks took a few steps towards her before he stopped to loosen his blue tie and undo the first few buttons on his dress shirt—not once did he take his eyes off of her.

"I don't want to do this Trunks" she said in barely a whisper; she had calmed down some after her episode in the hall, but was emotionally drained from it. He had made her a wreck ever since they became intimately close and she couldn't help but think how she resembled a teenage girl with raging hormones.

A sigh escaped his lips. "This won't take long" he promised as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"I owe you an explanation and an apology" she turned to look at him after he spoke; his face was buried in his hands, clearly frustrated and stressed.

He straightened up before continuing, but didn't look at her. He couldn't. He felt like the biggest dirt bag in the world.

"When you called me the night after I left…" he took a breath "to pretty much tell me you didn't want to see me again, it hurt like you can't imagine" Pan noticed the corners of his lips lower and his eyes go dull after he said it. She felt guilty, because before making the call, she had known precisely how he was going to feel.

"I know it's no excuse, but I was angry and wasn't thinking straight when I did what I did" he chose his words carefully, as to not go into detail on the act he had done with Marron…Pan didn't need to hear it again.

He scoffed. "It probably doesn't mean much to you now, but I really regret ever going to see her" he looked at her solemnly. As she looked into his pained eyes, she couldn't help but think of how she had brought everything on herself. _'I shouldn't have called him'_. _She _had crossed the line by kissing him at her dorm and then pushed him away into another woman. –that thought instantly brought another question to her mind.

"Was she the one you were dancing with earlier?" she was still speaking in a low voice and in reality, was terrified to hear his answer.

"No" Trunks answered simply.

"That was a friend of Bra's that got clingy after she ditched her to hang out with Goten" he said honestly.

Pan's laughter had startled him; it had come out of the nowhere. She felt dumb for having felt jealous over a random girl. Trunks couldn't figure out what had been so funny, but he offered her a small smile anyway, after all, he had hoped to see it since he had left on that fateful day.

Everything was quiet as the song in the ballroom changed to a ballad that could be heard faintly in Trunks' room.

"That reminds me" he got up to stand in front of her.

[Play: X-Ray Dog-From the Heart]

"You ran away with your friend before I got to ask you for a dance" he smiled lightly and extended his hand to her.

Pan looked into his eyes and all the anger that had engulfed her earlier vanished. She held his hand and didn't wait for Trunks to bring her up to her feet; instead, she got up faster than he could register and Trunks felt her lay her head against his chest.

They stood there for a few seconds until Trunks put his arms around her waist and rested his head on hers.

"You're my best friend" he heard her say softly, she was holding on to his shirt like if her life depended on it.

"Do you think we'll ever be more than that?" he pulled her back so he could look her in the eye, but Pan merely left his gaze to stare at the ground. He knew what that meant; he had completely screwed up his chances.

For some reason, he felt as though the air had been knocked out of his gut. He held Pan once again and breathed in her perfume as the memories flooded back, dancing together at parties, holding her while they slept in her dorm, and their first time together. It was sad to know he had had it all and now had lost most of it.

"It'll never be exactly how it used to be" he whispered somberly.

"I know" her voice was almost inaudible. All she wanted right now was to be held by him exactly the same way he always had.


	5. Chapter 5 Preview

Hi everyone! This is a preview of Chapter 5, it is not completed yet but since it has been a while since I've updated this is my way of letting everyone know that I am still here :)  
For all my readers, I've considered all the ideas that were left within the reviews of my last chapter & I hope that everyone is pleased with where this story is headed once I post the complete chapter-but for now, let me know what you think of it so far & if you would still like me to add a 'play list' within the story. Hope to hear from everyone soon!

Present Day

[Play: X-Ray Dog-Nigh Hounds-Final Hour]

Pan held the cool metal handles of the office door and took in a deep breath before putting her weight down on them. Her nerves were getting the best of her, a natural reaction her body had not experienced for a whole year, but one which she thought she had gotten over…or should have had by now anyway.

—'_why am I so anxious to see him…'_ She couldn't think of anything else to, at least, try and distract herself from the thought of seeing him.

She slowly pushed the doors forward and felt the chilly air hit her face. Trunks' executive office was a large space with a sofa, a big flat screen TV, bookshelves along one of the walls, and his desk right in the middle; like everything else Trunks' owned it was elegant yet rugged and screamed 'expensive'. Pan continued to look at the desk and then to the man standing behind it. Right on cue she felt her hart hammering against her chest. _He_ was absolutely breath taking.

Trunks was fumbling the tie around his neck, having a hard time figuring out how to knot the garment. He wore his button up the usual way with the sleeves rolled up neatly at his forearm's length, enough for one to imagine just how chiseled the rest of his body must be. Surely Michelangelo himself would have seen his _David_ sculpture as no competition for Trunks Briefs.

Pan had failed to notice a few days ago, when he was all feverish, that the past year had been _very_ kind to him. Maybe it was because he was no longer ill that his skin radiated a light golden brown tone that accentuated his piercing blue eyes in just the right way or the fact that he seemed to have gained even more sex appeal as the years passed. Whatever it was, she hated it.

She knew that a serious relationship between her and Trunks was just a disaster waiting to happen and so she left to college without attempting to rekindle their friendship to what it was before they got intimate. It had been a onetime thing after all, nothing else. When she finally decided to take up a job as his assistant she bowed to keep it strictly business, but this new admiration she had towards him was leading to thoughts no worker should ever have about her boss.

'_His hands working their way through my body rather than that tie…'_ Pan's lips parted at the inappropriate thought and a soft moan escaped her body.

The sound made Trunks aware of her presence and he smiled pulling the messy knot that was to be a tie from around his neck.

"Ms. Son" the sound of his voice quickly brought her out of her thoughts "You're late".

"I'm sorry, it won't happened again" She honestly while fiddling her hands in front of her dress.

She had been working at Capsule Corp for a little over week, but this was the first time she worked while he was in the office and already she was making a bad impression.

"Let's go over the schedule so we can start our day, shall we?" Trunks said waving the agenda where she kept all client appointments, business meetings, and other events written in an incoherent pattern that only she could decipher. His tone of voice hand been bland—she might have been a newbie in the job, but she could have been considered a senior specialist when it came to analyzing Trunks—and from what she got so far he was _very_ annoyed and...bored.

Pan would admit it, his job was way beyond tedious, but it never got boring and this mindless consideration became a riddle for her_. What on earth could bore him_?

Leaving the thought aside she hurried over to retrieve the agenda Trunks had just thrown on his desk when she suddenly tripped on an extension cord that had been installed loosely across the floor. The feelings of lust and disappointment she had just experienced were quickly replaced by a searing pain shooting up her leg, which lay in an awkward bent position.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she covered her mouth to let out a scream.

"Are you ok?" Pan hadn't noticed how fast Trunks had gotten to her; he had already begun examining her leg before she shook her head no.

"Grab on to my neck" he instructed her as he positioned his arms around her.

Pan did as she was told and stiffened when she felt Trunks pulling her body towards him in anticipation of the tenderness she would feel on her leg from being moved—but he was gentle and the extra pain never came, even after he put her down on the black leather couch.

Trunks removed the deathly heels that she was wearing and continued to touch her leg, from her ankle to her knee until Pan jolted in pain. "You pulled a muscle" he looked up at her from the spot on the floor where he was kneeling.

"I'm going to bend your leg a couple of times. That should help relieve it some" his voice had been much more soothing than before, it helped calmed her down.

"Ok" she whispered. While Trunks repeated the exercise a couple of times Pan just focused on the warmth of his hands on her bare leg and leaned back onto the sofa until the burning on her limb was almost completely gone.

"How does it feel?" Trunks stretched her leg for the last time.

"A lot better" Pan smiled. "Thank you" she was truly grateful, because after everything they had been through he was still there for her, even when he had no responsibility to do so.

Pan relaxed while he checked her for pain again. He started back at the ankle and proceeded to rub every inch between it and he knee carefully—no pain.

"_Ahh_" Pan moaned as he massaged closer to her upper thigh. '_What is he doing?_' she started to tremble under his touch unable to contain the feeling.

"Should I assume that was from pleasure or from pain?" Trunks grinned at her—now that he knew she was better he was joking her.

"Please, don't tease me" her voice was barely whisper. At that moment, she despised the fact that he was her boss, she felt helpless, it wasn't like she could slap the guy, leave, and show up to work the next day as If nothing had happened.


End file.
